


What is this Feeling?

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: And is raised in Dawn Island, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Love, Jungle kids are bad with feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Outlook Sabo, Oblivious Portgas D. Ace, Sabo didn’t suffer from amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Ace and Sabo experience this new feeling when they are around each other.They’ve never been in love before and have no idea how It works or how to handle it. So they have to figure things out, without alerting the other about their feelings.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: One piece stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> They are both around fifth-teen or so. I think that this is my first fanfic that is focused on romance.
> 
> I hope you’ll like it 😊

It started around a week ago. He didn't know what happened, but something changed. Weird things were happening to him. His heart went racing, his cheeks were flushing red and he turned into a stuttering mess. It was all caused by Sabo.

He didn't understand. What the hell is happening to him? Every time the blond would show a smile his way or touched him or just in general be near him it would happen.

Was he allergic to Sabo? He hadn't been allergic to Sabo before. Maybe he developed an allergy or maybe Sabo changed something in his everyday life and made contact with something that he didn't know that he was allergic for. It was all so confusing.

He considered going to Sabo for help, but he was afraid that Sabo would take offense by Ace being allergic to him. Or worse, Sabo would know that he is allergic to him and would avoid him to make him not allergic anymore. Sabo was nice like that.

It was lucky for him that Sabo and Luffy wanted to do their own thing today. Now he could go to Makino and ask her for help, without his brothers knowing. He reached the village after a few hours walking and immediately headed for the bar.

There, he looked inside for Makino. He saw that there were only a few people there, so Makino didn't have it busy and maybe would have some time to talk to him. He walked into the bar. Makino saw him walk in and greeted him with a smile. "Hello Ace, what are you doing here?"

Ace looked down, embarrassed that he actually had to ask for help. "I need your help. Something is happening and I don't know what to do about it.”

A concerned expression made it onto her face. "What is it? I'll try my best to see if I can help."

"Well, I think I am allergic to Sabo." It took Makino a few seconds to realize that Ace was serious.

"You think you're allergic to Sabo?" Makino repeated. Ace nodded. "Okay? What are the symptoms? Tell me why you think that."

"My heart beats really fast when I am around him. I get really blushy and I think that I may get fevers from him and I get really nervous and loose the ability to say something sensible. I'm making a complete fool out of myself."

Makino's eyes widened in realization. "Ace, do you like Sabo?"

Ace looked back at her with a 'duh' face. "Of course I like Sabo. He's my brother remember."

"I mean, do you like Sabo romantically, because the symptoms you have make it sound like you're in love."

One...two...three...oh. Oh. "I'm not allergic? I'm in love? I can't be in love. Love is for wussies and girls and I'm neither of those.”

"Ace, love is for everyone. If you like Sabo than you like Sabo. You should try confessing. Maybe he'll feel the same." A snort escaped him. Maybe love is for most people, but most people aren't the son of the pirate king. And Sabo feeling the same? Unlikely. No, he couldn't see that scenario. Who the hell would love _him_?

"Yeah, right. Thank you for helping Makino, but I need to go again. Can't leave them alone for to long. Till next time." Ace walked back to the treehouse. He was the first one back. He might as well get Lunch. He went to the lake, killed a few alligators, made a fire and roasted them.

Makino's words haunted him mind while he waited. In love with Sabo? Bullshit. Why would he love him? Sabo was only amazing, handsome, strong, kind, wait, fuck. No, other way around. Sabo was annoyingly smart, which is cute when he tries to think of something. The way his face scrunched up. It made his heart flutter. No! He just admired Sabo, nothing more. He couldn't allow himself more.

He should be glad Sabo had even wanted to be brothers with him, while knowing who his father was. He couldn't ask for more. He had been selfish enough.

An hour after lunch Luffy came back. His little brother had been secretly training a new move. They had fought fifty rounds. He won all of them, but Luffy's new whip attack did surprise him.

It was when Luffy and him had caught dinner that Sabo came back. The mooch just began to eat, even though he didn't catch anything. He couldn't say he minded though. It was possible Sabo hadn't eaten since breakfast. So he had to be hungry. Not that he was not worried or anything.

...Sabo was looking-no staring at him. Did he already do something to screw it all up? Had Sabo noticed his not-love feelings? Shit, why was he staring? Come on Ace, say something and don't be suspicious. "Sooo, Nice weather, right?" He internally facepalmed. Nice going Ace.

This continued for a week. He had noticed that Sabo was staring more and more at him. Every time he caught Sabo staring he thought that Sabo had figured out the feeling he had gained for the blond. He expected Sabo so confront him and ask him do stop, to curse or to ask him why he was acting this way, but Sabo didn't do anything.

What he did notice was that when he caught Sabo staring, that his brother would awkwardly look away, like he wasn't supposed to be caught. He knew that Sabo had definitely noticed something.

This is exactly what he had been afraid of. If Sabo figured it out than he would hate him forever. He would think that he was disgusting. He would never want to talk to him again!

He tried ease his mind by telling himself that it was nothing, but it just got worse. His mind was already going over every worst case scenario. He was laying awake at night, worrying. Imagining every way Sabo could reject and hate him. He didn't think that there could even be a good ending.

His narcolepsy was acting more up, because of the lack of sleep and he was more tired than usual. It was showing. He was losing embarrassingly much against Sabo. Almost every punch or kick hit bullseye. Everything was just not working,

his mind distracted, his body exhausted.

He had already defeated Luffy fifty times, just a few rounds left against Sabo and everything would be over. He could rest then. Come on work. Block left, block kick, watch out for-shit! Sabo had kicked his legs out from beneath him, pinning him effectively down.

Sabo was resting on his stomach, Sabo's legs pinning his legs down and his hands around his wrists to hold his arms down. He was completely immobilized. Usually he would be angry at being defeated to badly, but now he couldn't pin down what he was feeling.

His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his rib cage and he was pretty sure his head was the color the a tomato, but more importantly was that he couldn't move even if Sabo hadn’t straddled him. His eyes glanced into emerald green eyes, those eyes were sucking him in, devouring him. He didn't notice that Sabo had leaned down, he only felt the lips that were on his.

It was clumsy and uncoordinated, but...good. After a few seconds Sabo had realized what he was doing and was gone, climbing of him as fast as possible. They both stood up, not daring to look at each other.

His mind was going a hundred miles per hour. Did Sabo just kiss him? Why? How? Holy shit, Sabo kissed him. Was there chance Sabo did like him? He touched his lips. That had been his first kiss. Sabo had stolen his first kiss.

They quietly walked back to Luffy who was standing next to the scoreboard. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, but of course Luffy didn't notice it. "So, are you two dating now? I've been waiting for a whole month! Shishishishi. Let's go eat dinner. Ace, Sabo, can we get Danpa meat?"

This brought them both out of the silence. "What do you mean you've been waiting for a month?" Sabo voices quickly.

Luffy looked confused at them. "Well, Ace likes Sabo and Sabo likes Ace. So I've been waiting for a month for you to start dating. You guys were soooooo obviously, but also way to oblivious." A pregnant silence followed. Sabo likes him? Really? Luffy is always correct in knowing these kind of things. Should he take his chance? He and Sabo looked at each other.

"I do really like you!" They both said at once. A silence filled the air again.

"That settles it." Luffy said. "Now you guys can kiss whenever you want and be boyfriends!"

"Ace, do you want to be-" He cut Sabo off. "Yes I want to be your boyfriend."

"Yosh! Let's get Danpa meat now! Food! Food! I'm starving!” Luffy ran a few meters, before he noticed that Ace and Sabo weren’t following. Luffy looked back and saw that Ace had fallen asleep. His exhaustion had taken over. He could finally sleep without worries.


	2. Sabo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii there!
> 
> This chapter happens at the same time as chapter one. It’s now Sabo’s POV.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it.

It started around a week ago. He didn't know what happened, but something changed. He weird things were happening to him. His heart felt like it was exploding, his palms were sweaty and he couldn't stop staring. It was all caused by Ace.

He didn't understand. What the hell is happening to him? Every time he looked at the raven, everything and nothing happened. Sometimes he wasn't even aware he was staring. It was as if time was standing still for him. One of his brother would snap him out of it and ask if he was okay.

He was smart. He could find an explanation. So he racked his brain for an answer. He couldn't find any. So the only other option he had was to read and hopefully find the problem. When his brother all wanted to do something for themselves today he went and snuck into the library in High town. He tried to find a cause.

Maybe he was sick? Was it a growing up thingy? Why was it so focused on Ace? Why not Luffy? Was there a cure or would it pass with time? What were all the possible symptoms? All these questions ran through his head. He tried to read a much medical books or books with sicknesses as he could, but none of them were similar to thing symptoms he was showing.

He was lucky het romance sector was next to the medical sector. Weird thing to put together, but he got it. He had grabbed a romance book instead of a medical one. He was really happy that he finally got a book which spoke about his problem that he had looked for more in that direction and found out that it was romance. Romance as in love, as in crush, as in marriage and babies and all the other things.

He hadn't even considered the possibility, but he realized that he was indeed in love...with Ace. Holy shit he was in love with Ace. What was he going to do?! Was he gay? He never liked girls, but he hadn't been the age for that and the only girls he knew were the stuck ups from High town, Makino and Dadan. So he hadn't had anything to look at.

Calm down. Breath in and out. He needed to figure things out. What were the chances of Ace liking him back? He didn't know. Ace had been acting weird lately, but was that really because of him?

What to do? What to do? He could confess, but that didn't sound like a solid plan. Maybe he could court Ace? Would Ace even get his hints? More importantly, does Ace like guys? If not than he wouldn't stand a chance. He needed to observe and gather more information (and another excuse to stare at) Ace. Than he could decide his plan of action.

When he came outside he realized how late it was, and that he missed lunch. No wonder his stomach was rumbling. He quickly made his way back and saw that the other two were already eating dinner. He joined them and also began to eat. It was more than enough for the three of them.

While eating he discovered that he was way more aware of his 'symptoms' of love, especially his staring. He couldn't help but be enchanted. His eyes taking in every detail and everything Ace was doing, analyzing and processing before saving it to memory.

Ace had asked a question, but the words didn't make sense. He had been more focused on the voice itself that made him all swoony. He than realized that he had to answer a question he hadn't even understood and that he had been staring like an idiot again. Nice going, Sabo.

This continued for a week. He had noticed that Ace was blushing and stuttering way more than before. Were these signs of Ace's love? Could that mean Ace likes him?

Sabo knew that he wasn't the only one who had been observant. Ace was starting to noticed him staring.

He needed to do it more discreetly, otherwise Ace would find out. Sometimes he thought that Ace had already had. Sabo sometimes expected Ace just come up to his and ask him to stop staring so weirdly at him, but Ace didn't do anything.

He was afraid of what Ace's reaction would be. Would Ace hate him for liking him? What if he wasn't Ace's type? What if Ace never wanted to see him again?!

He tried working out every possible scenario. He tried to foreshadow every move that Ace could do, like a game of chess.

He noticed that Ace was more tired. He heard Ace toss and turn, trying to fall asleep. The bags under his eyes were as clear as day.

He noticed just how badly it was effecting Ace when he almost won all of their spars. Ace's eyes were unfocused and Ace reacted way to late to his attacks. He almost wanted to suggest to stop, because Ace was so out of it, but thought against it.

He managed to kick Ace's legs from underneath him. He immediately pinned Ace down effectively. His eyes caught Ace's. It was like those eyes were pulling him in. They were mesmerizing him.

He was suddenly very aware of the position that they are in. He had read this in some books. One lover pinned beneath the other one. It would usually lead to something called a make out or sex scene. The first time he read such a book he didn't know what it was and he was suddenly awkwardly stuck in the middle of a sex scene. He had quickly closed that book and put it away, hoping to unsee the things he had just read.

He didn't know what he was doing. His heart was beating so loud that he was sure that Ace could hear it. He didn't even noticed that he had leaned down, his lips now on Ace's. They were warm and it felt...good.

His eyes widened as reality came crashing in again. Holy shit he was kissing Ace. He quickly got of him and stood up. He was unable to look Ace in the eyes. He was ashamed that he had lost control of himself. He should have asked for Ace's permission first.

Holy shit, that was first kiss, and probably also Ace's. Shit what did he do? Should he apologize? Probably. Would Ace be angry? Was Ace angry? He didn't seem angry.

They quietly walked back to Luffy who was standing next to the scoreboard. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, but of course Luffy didn't notice it. "So, are you two dating now? I've been waiting for a whole month! Shishishishi. Let's go eat dinner. Ace, Sabo, can we get Danpa meat?"

This brought them both out of the silence. Luffy had been waiting for a month? Why? "What do you mean you've been waiting for a month?" He voiced quickly.

Luffy looked confused at them. "Well, Ace likes Sabo and Sabo likes Ace. So I've been waiting for a month for you to start dating. You guys were soooooo obviously, but also way to oblivious." A pregnant silence followed. Ace likes him? He knew that Luffy has an amazing talent of knowing these things, but still. Should he take this opportunity?

No better time than now I guess.

"I do really like you!" They both said at once. A silence filled the air again.

"That settles it." Luffy said. "Now you guys can kiss whenever you want and be boyfriends!"

"Ace, do you want to be-" Ace cut him off. "Yes I want to be your boyfriend."

"Yosh! Let's get Danpa meat now! Food! Food! I'm starving!" Sabo wanted to run after Luffy, but something heavy fell against him, making him loose his balance. He managed to stay upright. He looked at what had fallen in to him and realized that Ace had fallen asleep. Sabo saw Luffy walking back to them.

He picked up Ace. Luffy and him made their way back to their treehouse. Luffy was explaining the whole way how oblivious they both had been. They put Ace in ‘bed’ and went to get dinner.

They were obviously going to celebrate tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr under the username Lachnie. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> It don’t really have a favorite ship with Ace. I just have an idea, I write it. I just choose the most fitting ship for the story, which happened to be Sabo. 
> 
> Chapter two will show Sabo’s side of the story.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
